


Back-Up Plans

by appledotango



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I LOVE DOMESTIC FICS, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Panic Attacks, Unplanned Pregnancy, can't get enough of lil nerdy Harvey so I needed to write for him, get ready for awkward farmer Harvey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appledotango/pseuds/appledotango
Summary: Harvey and farmer Amelia have been dating for almost two full seasons and Harvey has been slowly getting used to working with plants and animals rather than health. When Amelia's health takes a sudden turn, the responsibility of keeping her grandfather's pride and joy a success falls on Harvey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second Stardew Valley fic! Please don't mind that the first one is unfinished. I am working on it, but I am a very self-indulgent writer. :^) please don't hesitate to leave constructive feedback, give kudos, favorite, all that good stuff! I enjoy hearing from people!

\--chapter one-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harvey woke with a start, his chest heaving and his face glistening with sweat as he fought to control his breathing after being summoned into consciousness. He sat up and pushed the soft grey blanket down onto his lap. The sudden movement from the disheveled man roused the honey colored mutt at the foot of the bed, who lifted his head and aimed his lazy eyes at Harvey.

“Sorry buddy, didn’t mean to spook you.” Harvey murmured and rubbed the dog’s head. This was a good enough apology for him it seemed, as he lowered his head back onto the bed and closed his eyes once more. The rain that rapped against the windows helped the dog slip back into a blissful sleep. Now that he was sitting and mostly aware of his surroundings, Harvey turned his blurry vision towards the empty side of the bed beside him. The blankets were sloppily pushed towards the midline of the bed and the pillow was rotated an odd 90 degrees. Harvey put his hand on the exposed bedsheet and smiled softly to find that it was cold. Always an early riser.

Harvey was quite a heavy sleeper on most nights, but on the rare occasion, he would wake with an extreme start at the simplest of noises regardless of their volume or distance from him. This morning’s trigger was the muffled sound of distant thunder. Harvey reached onto the nightstand beside him to grab his glasses before sliding his legs over the side of the bed. With his feet on the ground and glasses on his face, Harvey took one last calming breath to steady his pulse before standing up and walking over to the dresser across the room. The bedroom door was open and he could see his girlfriend in the kitchen facing the stove. The sight alone brought a small smile to his face.

The girl stood in the kitchen in a pair of too-big black boxers and an oversized white shirt that hung loosely from her petite frame. On her feet were a pair of mismatched striped socks. Her brown hair was braided messily over her shoulder and a pair of glasses were nestled on top of her head, almost hidden by the mess of her hair. Amelia was always a beautiful sight to Harvey’s eyes, but perhaps his most favorite view of her was shortly after she woke. Something about her was so open and natural and he could never seem to get tired of waking up to that view. 

Harvey opened up the dresser’s second drawer and pulled out the first flannel he found and then quietly closed it. He shrugged on the soft blue garment and adjusted his black pajama pants before padding out of the room softly towards his girlfriend. Whether or not she heard him, she made no move to turn around. Amelia continued humming softly while stirring something in front of her. His hands found their way around her waist smoothly and Harvey placed his head on her shoulder. As soon as his hand made contact with her skin below her shirt, her body gave a small jump and the small spoon she was holding fell out of her hand and clinked loudly against the side of the porcelain mug and onto the counter.

“You know today is a day off right? No need to be up as early as always.” Harvey’s moustache tickled her ear softly as he whispered.

“Harvey, I could have peed myself! Not fair.” Amelia turned her head towards him and playfully scolded her grinning boyfriend. “Plus,” Amelia began and twisted herself around in his embrace before continuing, “I never have days off and you know that.” Amelia placed a quick peck on his cheek before half turning to pick up the coffee mug she had her attention on a moment ago. She took a small sip and then offered it to Harvey who took it with one hand. The scent of the hot coffee warmed his nose and his heart alike.

“I know, but I wish you did. You work harder than anyone in this entire town,” Harvey said and then took a long, careful sip of his coffee.

“I chose this life, so I’m fine with it. It’s really not a lot of work once you get used to it. Since its raining today I have much less to worry about.” Amelia explained and slid out of Harvey’s loose embrace. “I do have to start working though, so please excuse me.” Amelia excused herself back to the bedroom. A moment later, he heard drawers open and the sound of a shirt colliding with the side of a laundry basket followed. 

Harvey sat down at the table while he waited for Amelia to change and return. While he sipped his coffee, he picked up the television remote and flipped it on. While he already knew it was raining, he learned that tomorrow was going to be a cloudy day, which he noted for Amelia’s sake. The next channel he landed on pictured a woman in navy robes seated in front of a crystal ball.

“Ah, it seems that we have a new viewer watching! …..Stardew Valley it seems? Welcome welcome!” The woman clapped happily, which made Harvey’s ears perk up. He didn’t have a television back in his clinic, so he had no idea this channel existed. Must be a good fortune teller though, he mused with a smile and watched as the crystal ball began to dimly glow. Yellow smoke slowly materialized in the crystal ball and in an instant it was no longer confined to the orb. The smoke had an almost snake like appearance as it trailed above the woman’s head and twisted itself into a neat pyramid.

“Ah, yes! The spirits seem to be in good humor today! I think you’ll find a little extra luck today,” The woman seemed to look directly into Harvey’s eyes as she spoke. A small smile spread across her face and she winked.

-click-

The television turned itself off as Amelia re-entered the room. Her long hair was wrapped into a messy bun on top of her head and a headband kept the rest of the flyaways away from her face. She wore an old and faded t-shirt beneath a blue raincoat, a pair of faded blue jeans with a dark denim patches on the left knee, and matching blue rain boots.

“Watching television?” Amelia mused before pouring herself her own mug of coffee on the counter. Harvey placed the remote on the table and shrugged before shifting his body to face her. “I guess I was. Thank you for the coffee, by the way,” he said and nodded towards his now empty mug.

Amelia took a long sip of the steaming liquid and then lowered the mug to reveal a cheeky smile. She took a few steps towards him and leaned forward at the waist to place a soft kiss on his forehead. “It’s my pleasure!”

Harvey smiled up at her and cupped his hands around hers. Her fingers were always cold, and even holding a mug of coffee didn’t manage to shift that. He brought her hands to his face and he placed a chaste kiss on one of her fingers, which made the heat in her face spike the tiniest amount.

Since she was distracted, Harvey took this opportunity to tilt her mug into his mouth and take a quick sip of her coffee before releasing her hands. Amelia giggled as he wiped the liquid from his mustache.

“Alright alright, I do need to get started. I’ll see you in a bit!” Amelia said and backed up a few steps before turning and heading out of the house. Harvey scanned the wall for a clock and saw that it was pushing 8:20 am. Amelia was usually out of bed and on the farm by 6:20 at the latest, even if it was a rainy day. What caused such a delay today? He knew he had taken up the last 10 minutes of her time, but that came nowhere near accounting for the two hour difference.

While Harvey was contemplating his girlfriend’s shift in morning routine, he made his way back into the bedroom to switch into a pair of pants and find his farm boots. He still worked at his clinic full time, but on the weekends that he was closed he liked to help Amelia on the farm unless he had a patient with a special appointment. He was always ‘on call’, he supposed, but with just over thirty people in the town, he wasn’t the busiest. The farm was a brisk ten minute jog from the clinic, so anyone who needed him just needed to call and he would meet them at his clinic, which left him more open to help his girlfriend with her sprawling farm. He quickly learned that his normal clinic attire wouldn’t swing in this kind of labor, so he took it upon himself to dig out some of his old clothes that he wouldn’t mind ruining.

As he pulled on his shoes, Harvey eyed an empty cardboard box on the floor across the room. He tightened his laces and made his way over to the box to pick it up and place it in the recycling bin in the kitchen. The box itself was about the size of a hefty book, which confused Harvey as to what its contents could have been. He turned the nondescript box over and saw Amelia’s name scrawled in pen with Marnie’s name signed neatly underneath. Marnie? What did Marnie give Amelia in such a uselessly small box? Harvey wondered to himself but decided to ask her about it that evening, if he even remembered it by then, and then tossed the box away.

Once Harvey was adequately dressed and armed with an umbrella, he made his way out onto the front porch of his girlfriend’s house. She had only been in the valley for two and a half years, but one wouldn’t guess that by the sight ahead of him. What was once a gnarly overgrown mess was now a neatly organized field of healthy crops. On the west side of the farm is a coop and a barn that housed numerous animals, both completely enclosed with a beautiful black iron fencing.  Amelia had saved enough over her time here to build numerous silos and sheds and even a mill on her property to fully utilize her farm’s potential. If her grandfather could see it, no doubt he would be proud of all of her hard work and dedication to this land.

Harvey picked up his girlfriend’s empty coffee mug off of the top step and set it instead on one of the chairs behind him. He stepped out of the cover of the porch and into the rain in search of his girlfriend to see what kind of help he could offer her.

He knew her general routine on a normal day, and figuring that she wouldn’t stray from two routines in the same day, he headed towards the coop and figured he would work from there. Numerous chickens and ducks of different colors greeted Harvey as he stepped into the coop. He stooped down to softly pet and coo at each one of them until they were satisfied enough to leave him alone and continue pecking at the floor. With no sign of Amelia in this building, Harvey then moved onto the barn and repeated the process of loving on all of the affectionate animals while searching for his girlfriend.

She must have gotten through the animal chores faster than usual or there wasn’t quite as much product to be collected on a rainy day Harvey guessed as he headed back out into the rain. Once he closed the fence gate behind him, he paused and contemplated where to search for her next. He scanned the buildings ahead of him as he pondered, but eventually caught sight of his target anyway. She was squatted near her greenhouse, so it was no surprise he had missed her on his first quick visual sweep of the farm. He could make out her blue raincoat in surrounding green fields and noted that her hood was up and obstructing her face. He made his way towards her at a leisurely pace, enjoying the sound that the raindrops made on her paved walkways.

Only as he got closer did he realize that his hooded girlfriend was not merely crouching on the ground. When he was only about 15 feet away, he could visibly see her shoulders shaking. This sent a cold feeling straight to the core of his stomach and he quickly jogged up to her and called her name, “Amelia? What are you up to?”

Amelia hurriedly stood up and turned towards him, her hand clumsily wiping her cheeks and mouth. “Oh, hey Harvey. Didn’t know you were coming out here,” she said, her voice strangely hoarse.

Harvey instead slipped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest and underneath the umbrella, sensing that something was up. It wasn’t until her face was already in his chest that he noticed the dark puddle behind her. The smell was unmistakable and Harvey’s own stomach churned and threatened to heave. He gently led her back towards the cabin, and she obliged silently.

Once inside, Harvey made his way into the bathroom and retrieved a warm, dry towel. When he returned he found Amelia sitting on the chair in her kitchen, lazily rubbing alternating circles on her dog’s ears. He carefully stepped over the dog and draped the towel over her shoulders and gently patted her damp hair dry. “Are you feeling alright? You didn’t seem ill when you went out,” Harvey noted and looked at his quiet girlfriend.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I think it was just the sight of the rat Doug caught and kindly left out for me.” Amelia explained without breaking her eye contact with the dog. Doug’s tail began to thump loudly against the floorboards at the mention of his name. Harvey couldn’t recall seeing the rat, but then again he didn’t really look that hard.

“Alright, well sip on your water and I’ll go grab something for you real fast,” Harvey instructed and rested the towel around her shoulders once more before walking over to the cupboards near them. He retrieved a loaf of bread from the shelf and placed two pieces of bread into the toaster and pressed the slider down. Harvey hefted himself onto the counter beside the appliance to wait. “Do you want me to go take care of the mess?” He offered.

Amelia finally broke eye contact with the dog and looked up at Harvey. “Oh no no, don’t worry. I can take care of it myself. I wouldn’t want you having to touch it.” She answered quickly and offered a smile. If Harvey was guessing something was off about her before, there was no doubt now.

They sat in silence for another minute as they waited for the toast to pop up. Once he pulled it from the toaster, he placed it on a napkin and placed on the table next to Amelia’s water.  Amelia smiled at Harvey in thanks and turned her head to look at the toast in front of her. He watched in slight confusion as she did just that, simply looked at the toast.

What…..what was she doing? Or, rather, lack of what she was doing. It was like Harvey could see the gears twist in her head as she studied the toast in front of her. No more than ten seconds could have passed before her nose scrunched up the tiniest bit and she stood up.

“E-excuse me,” Amelia pushed her chair back and scurried past him and into their bedroom. Harvey followed closely behind her, his face a mixture of confusion and worry. Since when did toast offend her?

Amelia made a beeline for the bathroom and unceremoniously threw her head into the porcelain bowl to upheave the contents of her stomach for the second time that morning. Harvey quietly sat down next to her and rubbed circles on her back as she sputtered into the bowl. Without raising her head from the seat of the toilet, she raised her hand and flushed. Harvey let her remain in that position until she was ready to move, but he remained beside her and rubbed her back soothingly.

After a few minutes of listening to the toilet refill and Amelia’s heavy breathing, she looked up and into Harvey’s eyes. Her forehead was glistening with a light sheen and her skin was pale, but her eyes were unusually calm and serious.

“I need to tell you something.”  
  
The spirits are in good humor today? Good humor my ass.

 


	2. Chapter 2

\--chapter two-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What…?” Harvey sat on the floor of his shared bathroom, looking at his girlfriend’s sheepish face in utter disbelief.

Harvey, the medical doctor with four years of undergraduate, four years of medical school, and six years of residency, was completely stunned.

In all his career as a doctor, Harvey had never been on the receiving end of this news. Normally he was the one telling his patient this information, so now that the roles were seemingly reversed, he was making a fool out of himself.

 

“You're pregnant?” Harvey finally confirmed after a moment of silence, which Amelia nodded in response to.

“But….we used protection didn't we?”

Amelia nodded once again, but with a small chuckle this time. “We did Harvey. But you know the success rates better than anyone."

“It….it’s mine right? L-like, just me?” Harvey could feel his face heating up for multiple reasons, but embarrassment was the least of his concern right now.

“Harvey! Yes,” Amelia laughed and reassured her stuttering mess of a boyfriend. “Of course it is-” In an instant, Amelia found her face buried into Harvey’s shoulder as he pulled her into a tight embrace. His shoulders shook as he hugged the small woman on the floor of the bathroom they shared together. Amelia’s arms wound tightly around Harvey’s shoulders and into his chestnut hair.

“Amelia, I'm so happy! I didn't know….I didn't even realize.” Harvey nearly cried out in joy as he swayed back and forth with his girlfriend wound tight in his arms. A few tears escaped his eyes and he quickly reached his hands up to wipe them from his cheeks.

He finally pulled away from Amelia, who let go reluctantly. “How long have you known?”

“I missed my period about three weeks ago, I guess, but I figured it was farm related stress and whatnot. I noticed some spotting and cramping a few days later so I figured that I had just gotten lucky this month and went along with my day,”

“I continued to feel sluggish and tired for about a week after, so a couple of days later, I talked to Marnie about it, because I can trust her, you know? I mean, I couldn't tell the town doctor just yet.” Amelia nodded at Harvey knowingly.

“So she gave me a box of pregnancy tests she kept handy. Don't know why. I took one that day and it turned up negative so I guess I forgot about it for another week. But this whole last week I was so nauseous at the smell of anything. So I took the other one yesterday and it was positive. And here we are now.”

Amelia nodded as she finished her retelling of the last month or so. Harvey listened carefully, but he couldn't help but wonder how he hasn't noticed? She was throwing up without him noticing? Some doctor he was.

“Does anybody know?” Harvey asked.

“Just Doug and the chickens,” Amelia shrugged with a small smile. “Figured you should be the first person to know.”

Harvey smiled warmly at her again before placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I know we aren't married, and you have this whole farm to run, but is this what you want? Are you happy with this?” Harvey took both of her hands in his and squeezed gently as he prepared for her response.

“Yes, Harvey. This is what I want, I'm sure.” Amelia nodded as if to provide a visual confirmation for Harvey, who still seemed to be in a bit of a daze. He was going to be a dad? Was he sure this wasn't a total dream?

Harvey stood up and gently pulled Amelia up with him and planted another firm kiss on her lips. “Well little miss, on that note it seems like someone needs to schedule an appointment at Harvey’s Clinic,” Harvey mused, winking at his girlfriend when she stuck her tongue out at him in response.

“We will head in sometime this week when you have time, but don’t worry about that right this instant. What would you like to do right now?” He asked Amelia, who placed a thoughtful finger on her pursed lips as she looked around her, searching for an idea.

“Well, if this is going to happen, we will need another addition to the house. I have the money to upgrade the house, but I’m still missing the hardwood Robin needs, plus some more for firewood. Marnie said I could feel free to take whatever wood from the forest surrounding her house. Would you mind helping me?”

Harvey nodded. He was not one for physical labor in any capacity, but it was the least he could do for her.

“Of course, Amelia, I would be happy to help you with that. Are you feeling okay to do that today?” Harvey asked. He knew he was worrying about her, but he couldn’t help it. Not only was he a medical doctor, but he loved her more than she probably realized.

“I’ve had worse Harvey!” Amelia beamed at the man and pulled him out of the bedroom and towards the front door. They both slid their wet shoes back on and slipped back outside, and this time Doug followed.

Amelia led Harvey towards the back of the house where she kept a row of colored chests. Doug, on the other hand, took off immediately after a frog and soon disappeared in the fields of crops in front of the house. Amelia popped open the green one towards the middle and produced two beautiful purple axes. She had iridium tools? Next to her chests were two large wheelbarrows. She set the axes down on the ground and moved down towards the purple chest and pulled out a shiny red sword and a sheath. She took a moment to slip the sheath on and make sure her sword was stashed safely before tossing her axes into one of the wheelbarrows, which she lifted and swiveled around towards Harvey. “Alright, go ahead and grab that one and follow me!”

“Amelia. Why do you have a sword? And why you need one now?” Harvey stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

“The mines, Harvey. Have you not gone down there ever?” Stupid question, Harvey thought as he shook his head in response. “I’m bringing this because I don’t want to get the axes dirty. I promise it's no big deal, let’s go.” Amelia reassured Harvey and he decided to drop the subject and just see for himself. She survived this long with that sword, so he figured she knew her way around it an he was safe from _whatever_ promted its use.

Harvey did as he was instructed and followed the petite woman as she nearly bounced her way to the southern half of her farm and into the woods to the west of Marnie’s ranch. Just the walk alone was enough to wear Harvey down; he didn’t want to even think about the actual chopping that he would be doing soon.

 

Once they made it to what looked like a suitable tree, Amelia set her wheelbarrow down and lifted both of the axes into her hands. She gave one to Harvey and showed him the proper way to hold the axe.

“Cutting down trees for firewood and lumber starts to feel pretty therapeutic after a few swings, let me tell ya,” Amelia laughed and positioned herself close to the tree in question. “Watch carefully,” she instructed. Harvey nodded and she set off to work.

Amelia let loose three smooth swings that slid into the base of the tree almost like a hot knife through butter. Though she was small, there was no doubt that Amelia had become a strong and capable woman after 2 full years by herself on the farm.  The tree shuddered with each blow, and Harvey noticed Amelia had begun to make a rather sizeable notch in the side of the tree.

“Okay, your turn. We are trying to cut a triangle-like notch into the tree to get it to fall this way. Swing exactly the way you saw me do it and you should have no problem!” Amelia instructed cheerfully. Her brow was coated in sweat already, but she was positively beaming with energy. She seemed to be having fun teaching Harvey about her life, and her radiance helped calm Harvey’s nerves slightly.

Harvey quickly wiped his sweaty hands on the sides of his pants before adjusting his grip for the fourth time. He sensed Amelia’s eager eyes waiting for him to swing, but he was embarrassed already. He was a doctor, not a lumberjack. This was going to be a disaster already.

He finally shrugged away the thoughts and swung as hard as he could, aiming at the neat chunk that was already missing from the tree. As soon as his axe made impact, he felt a sharp jolt travel from his hands all the way up to his shoulders. He didn’t know what he quite expected, swinging an axe at a fully mature tree, but it was painful to say the least. His axe had landed square in the center of the notch, and pulling it out was more difficult than getting it in there. He wiggled the handle, and with a grunt, the axe sprang loose.

“Try not to swing as hard as you can! Just aim and try to chip off more and more pieces of tree!” Amelia encouraged as she leaned on the axe handle in amusement.

Harvey rubbed his hands on his pants again, this time more to soothe the painful vibrating sensation he still felt, before stepping a little closer to the tree and following Amelia’s instructions. With this swing, he watched a sizeable chunk of wood fall from the tree, widening and deepening the notch at the same time.

“Yes!” Amelia clapped in excitement, her axe falling and hitting the forest floor with a dull thud. “Perfect! Now it’s just that, over and over again until the tree falls!” Amelia retrieved her axe from the ground and took her place on the other side of the tree. With quick and expert work, she carved a second, smaller notch just above and opposite the original one.

The two took alternating turns swinging at the tree until Harvey’s axe made a solid hit and he heard the tree begin to creak violently. He barely had time to pry his axe from the tree before it fell with a deafening thud. Amelia jumped in the air in excitement and kissed Harvey’s cheek before heading over to inspect their fallen treasure.

Toppling the tree itself seemed to take forever, but they still had yet to chop it into manageable pieces small enough to bring back to the farm. They started from opposite ends of the tree and started on their work.

Twenty minutes later, Harvey was absolutely dripping with an uncomfortable mixture of sweat and rain. They had finished with their tree and had moved all of the pieces into a pile near the wheelbarrows. Amelia rested her axe against the wood and wiped her face with the bottom of her shirt. As she lifted the shirt, Harvey caught sight of her petite, yet muscular abdomen. With a twitch of emotion, Harvey remembered that it wouldn’t be quite that flat for much longer, and the heat rose to his cheeks even more than it already had. The feeling of knowing he was going to be a father was still a foreign one to him, but one that he was embracing more and more as the day went on. He was nervous, sure, but he was also completely sure that there was no one else that Harvey wanted to take this adventure on with anyone else.

“Alright, now that we have this tree down, let’s go ahead and show you where to get hardwood. I promise that one is much easier. Let’s bring the wheelbarrows so we can pile everything up together here before making trips back to the farm.”

Amelia once again tossed her axe into the wheelbarrow picked up her the handles and waited for Harvey to follow suit before leading him further west towards an area more densely populated with trees. As he walked, he realized exactly how few times he had even been on this part of town. His clinic used to keep him fairly busy, but when he was not making house visits or strolling around the town square, Harvey often found himself holed up in his room.

It was neat to think that him and Amelia spent their ‘leisure’ time in such stark opposite locations, and he admitted he was glad that he was here with her now. The woods were beautiful, even though it was gloomy and raining. The path they were on began to narrow quite sharply until Harvey could make out a gap in the treeline big enough for one person at a time to slip in. He followed Amelia carefully, making sure not to snag the wheelbarrow on any of the low shrubs.

Once they entered a clearing, Harvey was awestruck. He had no idea this area even existed, and leave it to Amelia to know its location. She placed her wheelbarrow and axe against a tree and carefully pulled her sword out of its sheath.

“Alright, follow me. I’ll show you around real fast,” Amelia motioned with her free hand to follow her and Harvey complied readily, not wanting to be too far from his girlfriend at this moment.

Amelia strolled casually through the clearing until she saw the first sign of movement from the brush. All at once, two green, gelatinous creatures bounced their way into the clearing and towards the duo. Amelia stepped forward and made quick work of the pair with two easy slashes. “Slimes. Annoying, but these ones aren’t too dangerous.” They made their way around what seemed to be the entire area, clearing out every possible slime before heading back to the wheelbarrows to collect their axes. Along their route, Amelia had shown Harvey the locations of all of the stumps that produced the quality hardwood she needed for Robin’s upgrade. Once they were armed, they split up and began their circuit.

\--

An hour later and Amelia and Harvey found themselves making the last trip out of the secret woods and towards their impressive pile of lumber. That was the easy journey, Harvey figured, but now was time for the hard work. His body was already screaming for him to stop, but he was almost done and couldn’t leave Amelia by herself to transport all of the wood.

Wheelbarrow by wheelbarrow, they slowly transported all of the wood they had gathered today up to the house’s built in wood storage area. Once their work was done, the pair returned their tools to the rear of the house and then collapsed onto the deck with a heavy sigh.

Harvey wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right there on the damp floorboards, but the sun was setting and he knew that they had to get cleaned up and eat dinner before they could call it a night. But laying here wouldn’t cause any harm, Harvey figured as he relaxed his head against Amelia’s and closed his eyes. He was almost too exhausted to move, but after a few minutes of rest, he begrudgingly pulled himself into a seated position, which Amelia soon followed. She called for Doug, who trotted happily towards her from the direction of the greenhouse, and once he reached the porch the trio entered the house together and locked the door behind them.

Amelia graciously allowed Harvey to shower first while she started a quick dinner for the two of them, and Harvey did not think twice about jumping on the opportunity. He entered the bathroom and flipped the shower on before tackling the arduous task of peeling his wet clothing from his still-wet body. Mission successful, Harvey thought to himself as he kicked his wet clothes into a neat pile in the corner of the room. Once he stepped into the shower, Harvey closed his eyes and let the heat of the shower envelop his sore, tired body.

\--

Although it was just a simple dinner, Harvey appreciated it all the same and scarfed it down quickly. Now that they were both warm, dry, fed, and settled down in bed for the night with a fire crackling in the corner, Harvey could feel the deep pull of sleep. His eyes began to flutter closed, but he fought it long enough to watch Amelia pass out beside him. Her hair had dried while eating dinner and it was left loose for the night, and from his viewpoint, it looked like a halo surrounding her face. Harvey leaned over and placed the softest kiss on her forehead before carefully extracting himself from the bed, making sure not to disturb her or Doug who was sleeping soundly at the base.

Harvey quietly pulled a jacket over his shoulders and slipped on a pair of shoes before checking that it was still raining outside. He figured at this point it was nearing 11pm. Harvey made his way to the door and gave one last look to his sleeping girlfriend before slipping out into the night silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Hope you guys enjoyed lil lumberjack Harvey in this chapter!  
> I'm doing my research to make sure that I get this pregnancy information down as accurately as I can, but the beginning of pregnancy/conception is a fuckin riot. So I did my best lol.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and I look forward to hearing feedback from you guys!  
> Where could sneaky man be off to at such an hour? ~OoOoOoOoO SuSpEnSe~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey suffers from some exhaustion after working too hard on the farm and Amelia begins to stress about the town finding out about her pregnancy.

\--chapter three-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next two months passed by rather smoothly, Harvey admitted. Farm work was tough work, but he knew that needed to be done if they wanted to bring a baby into the world successfully. Although Amelia insisted it wasn’t necessary, Harvey was helping her on the farm 5 days a week as well as continuing to play his vital role as the town’s doctor.

The extreme fatigue that Harvey was facing was one he felt before in his schooling years, but he counted himself lucky to not have been this busy in a while. It was rough for him and Amelia was starting to notice more and more by the small mistakes he made. They were admittedly small and laughable, but Amelia wasn’t keen on them increasing in severity as Harvey grew more and more exhausted by the day. She had expressed this many times, but Harvey had brushed her off each time and he insisted that he help her.

It was early morning when Harvey found himself out in the fields to work on some crops. Amelia was a few plots over picking the strawberries that had just finished growing and he couldn’t help his eyes from wandering to watch her. Oh well, his section was watered and weeded as best as he could manage anyway.

Amelia’s hair was tied low on her head in a messy bun that was partly obscured by the floppy sun hat she wore. Her unbuttoned flannel was rolled up to her elbows to stave off the morning chill and under was a well-loved pair of overalls. There were ragged holes in the knees that were lovingly patched up with mismatched red fabric, and they fit snugly around Amelia’s slightly growing tummy. Twenty weeks had flown by and Amelia's body was starting to change before their eyes.

A flush of warmth filled Harvey’s face as his eyes lingered on her pregnant belly as he marveled in the fact that that baby was his. Although they didn’t intend to, they created life together and it was only a mere 5 months until that baby was here in their arms.

“Harv…?” Amelia stood up and turned to look at the man a few yards from her, staring at her with a distant look in his eyes. The watering can in his hands had tipped slightly and was slowly dribbling out of the top, but Harvey hadn’t seemed to notice yet. “Harvey, is everything okay?” She raised her empty hand and waved in his direction lightly, and that seemed to do the trick. His eyes wandered north and suddenly the distant look was gone and he was back.

“Sorry love, I was a bit distracted.” Harvey shuffled on his feet a bit, and his left shoe sank into the mud puddle that he had inadvertently created in his daze. He hadn’t expected the sinking feeling, so he stumbled, sloshing more water out of his can before he finally stabilized himself. He could hear Amelia laughing to herself and Harvey’s ears burned with embarrassment. She made her way to him and gently pulled the watering can out of his hand while also balancing the basket of strawberries on her opposite hip. “I know, I can tell." Harvey gave her a sheepish grin in response. "Why don’t you come inside and help me clean up these berries before heading to Pierre’s?” Harvey nodded and they made their way into the house.

Once inside, Harvey carefully removed his muddy boots and placed them on the mat close to the door, careful not to splatter mud on the clean floor. Amelia did the same, although more clumsily seeing as her hands were full with a basket of fruit. She made her way to the counter where she set the berries down with a light thud and turned to look at Harvey, who was still standing near the door. Amelia reached forward and took his hands in hers and led him backwards through the house, expertly avoiding the strategic mess she had left in the living room and hallway. I’ll have to get to that soon, she noted to herself before nudging the bedroom door open with her foot.

“What are you doing?” Harvey questioned, a puzzled look on his face as Amelia gently pushed him onto the bed. “You need to get a nice long rest hun. I knew you didn’t sleep well last night, and I honestly can’t remember the last time you did. I’m going to wash the berries by myself and go feed the animals and you are going to take a nap. I’ll come get you when I’m done so we can go to Pierre’s together.” Amelia reasoned that Harvey would put up a fight, but if she included him in her chores still, he would be more likely to agree with her.

Harvey opened his mouth to protest, but he had to admit that the bed was incredibly inviting. He had only been up for about three hours at this point but he was already exhausted. She did raise a fair point - no matter how much he didn’t want to admit that - so he nodded instead and pulled his dirty pants off and tossed them near the hamper. Amelia grinned and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before turning and closing the door slightly behind her. As Harvey climbed under the covers, he heard the familiar tapping of claws on the floor and then felt a sudden weight shift on the bed. Doug never passed up an opportunity to nap and he seemed to have a sixth sense that alerted him when someone was about to fall asleep without him being there. Harvey sighed contently as Doug curled up on his side and rested his head on Harvey’s chest. It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep.

\--

Harvey wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he desperately needed the nap that Amelia forced on him. He woke on his own three hours later to find Amelia quietly sorting through their shared wardrobe in a towel. Harvey lay still and watched as his girlfriend pull out a clean pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. She dropped her towel on the ground and it fell with a thud and Amelia slid on a pair of underwear and a sports bra. It wasn’t the easiest to tell since Harvey saw her every single day, but Amelia’s body was slowly changing to accommodate for the baby growing within. She was a thin girl naturally but the baby was gracing her figure with curves that Harvey quite appreciated. She was a gorgeous woman to him before, but knowing that she was carrying his baby made her all the more irresistible to him.

Amelia pulled her shirt over her head and then set to work on her jeans. Amelia did not have a lot of clothes in general, but she reserved a few pair of jeans for nicer occasions, such as nights out at the saloon or rare trips to Zuzu City. Her work jeans were fitted on the butt and thighs but looser further down to allow her to move easily, but she prefered to wear skinny jeans if she wasn’t planning on working. The jeans she was working up her legs were just that sort and Harvey loved the way they looked on her; although he would admit that he loved the way anything (or nothing) looked on her as well. He wasn’t particular.

Once the jeans were up to her thighs, Amelia found herself stuck. Her belly had grown enough that her jeans weren’t fitting anymore. She tried in vain to pull the zipper closed, but with an exasperated huff she sat on the ground and peeled the jeans off of her legs roughly. She was frustrated, but tried not to make any noise to risk waking the not-quite-sleeping Harvey. Instead, she picked up the two pairs of nicer jeans and placed them on the top of the wardrobe and instead pulled on a pair of athletic pants. They hugged her body just the same but thankfully had enough stretch that Amelia could pull the pants up around her hips and effectively conceal the bump beneath the pants and the shirt combined.

“You know you won’t be able to hide that for much longer, right?” Harvey had pulled himself into a seated position, much to the chagrin of the still-sleeping Doug, and ran a hand through his messy hair. Amelia turned around quickly and frowned at him. “How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough. You didn’t answer my question.” Harvey responded as he placed his glasses on his face. Amelia crossed over to him and sat near his legs, pulling her legs up to her chest. “Yeah, I know. I’m just nervous about what everyone will think. It’s a small town, Harvey.”

“Amelia, everyone in this town adores you. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“Harvey, I’m not married. I know everyone likes me, but that doesn’t stop gossip. What will they think when they find out the farmer out east got knocked up?”

Harvey sighed. She did have a point, unfortunately. While pregnancy out of wedlock was becoming more accepted in Zuzu City, Stardew Valley was different. Before Amelia came two years ago, Shane moved in with his aunt a year before and brought Jas. That in itself sparked a whole lot of rumors that were quickly put to rest by Marnie herself. The townsfolk seemed pretty satisfied when they found out that Jas was only Shane’s goddaughter, but who knew how they would react to find out that Amelia was going to be a mother?

Amelia was much younger than the other parents in the town, with the most recent child being born in the valley being Vincent. Amelia was 25, while Jodi was middle-aged herself. Harvey reached out and rubbed Amelia’s knee reassuringly. “I know this stresses you out, but try not to think about it too much. Too much stress is not good for you or the baby. We will handle this together.” Harvey said knowingly and leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead.  
“Thank you Harvey.” Amelia said with a light sigh. She stood up off of the bed and turned to look at him briefly before changing the subject, “Come get dressed and we can head out to Pierre’s, I have a lot of produce to sell to him.”

Once Harvey pulled his pants back on, the two set to work carrying the crates of produce into town. They each held two large crates that were filled with strawberries, kale, and some assorted potatoes and parsnips. The 10 minute walk was torture on Harvey’s arms, and he was praying that the store would not be crowded. Luckily for him, it was not, and Abigail was even nice enough to hold the door open for them when she saw them approaching.

“Ah, if it isn’t Amelia!” Pierre said joyfully as he stood up from his seat behind the counter. “You have some produce for me? I can’t wait, your product never disappoints.” He cleared off space on the counter and helped them both carefully unload their boxes. “Sure do! I’m pretty proud of this harvest too!”

“Hello Harvey! I haven’t seen you in quite a while! You usually stop in a few times a week, have you not been home often?” Pierre said once Harvey placed his crates on the counter.

“Hi Pierre. I’ve been helping Amelia out on the farm a lot more. As you can probably see, she has a massive field and it’s the least I can do to help her out. This is only one section of the crops, we will be back at least a few more times before the season is over.” Harvey nodded to the crates on the counter and Pierre shrugged.

“Better boyfriend than I would be in your situation. That much farm work is not for me.”

Pierre set out to sorting the fruit and vegetables and marking their values while Amelia and Harvey hung out near the wall and waited. Abigail joined them and Harvey watched as the two women chatted. They were both the same age and he knew that they were good friends, although Amelia seemed to be good friends with nearly everyone in the valley.

“Wow, Amelia I can’t believe how shiny your hair is! It looks absolutely gorgeous!” Abigail reached forward and lightly felt Amelia’s braid. “I wish mine looked this good.”

“Oh thank you! I’ve been taking more vitamins recently! They’re-” Amelia started to respond happily to her compliment, but stopped herself when she realized what she almost let slip. “They’re pretty gross tasting, but Harvey recommended them for the type of work that I do.” She continued carefully, making sure that her lie wasn’t too obvious.

“Wow, it must help with your complexion too. You’re absolutely glowing.” Abigail answered and smiled lightly at Amelia, who answered with a nervous laugh. “Yeah, I suppose so!” Whether or not Abigail fully believed Amelia, she instead smiled at the duo before her father called her back over to give Amelia her payment for the crops.  
Amelia pocketed the money and waved her goodbyes to both Abigail and Pierre before her and Harvey left the shop together. On their way home, Harvey noticed that her hands were shaking lightly and he did his best to hold her hand tightly and give reassuring squeezes. “Why don't we head to the saloon tonight? We can grab dinner and relax. It’s Thursday so it won’t be so busy, but I’m sure your friends miss you,” Harvey squeezed Amelia’s hand once more as he asked.

“I suppose so. Not for long though, I’m feeling pretty tired already.” Amelia agreed a bit reluctantly as they made their way up into the farmhouse. Doug greeted the pair enthusiastically and they both paused their conversation to give the excited dog some much needed attention. Once they made sure the farmhouse, barn, and coop were locked up for the night, they set off towards the town once more as the sun began to set.

“Oh! Amelia I forgot something at home! I need to run and grab it, you can head on down and grab a table,” Harvey patted his empty pockets and stopped walking.

“I can come back with you, there’s no rush Harv,” Amelia stated as she stopped and watched Harvey frantically pat his pockets.

“No no, I insist. Seriously,” Harvey looked up at his expectant girlfriend. She wasn’t buying it. “B-besides, if we both come back home, you know Doug will get excited all over again and we will be even later while we try to calm him down.”

That seemed to do the trick, as Amelia nodded and shrugged her shoulders. “Okay yeah, I guess so. I’ll see you in about ten minutes then. I’ll be at our usual table,” Amelia said before placing a quick kiss on Harvey’s cheek. He gave her a quick wave before the both of them turned and headed opposite directions. Once Amelia was out of sight, Harvey broke into a light jog back to the farmhouse.

Once the door was unlocked, he greeted Doug quickly and headed into the bedroom with the pup following. Once inside, Harvey changed into a nicer set of clothes. He had forgotten to switch his mud-stained jeans and he wasn’t feeling like smelling like a farm. Harvey flipped on his bedside light and pulled open the bottom drawer of his nightstand and reached in towards the back before pulling out a small drawstring bag. He shoved it into his pocket quickly, closed the door, and then turned the light off on his way out of the house.

Harvey followed the path from the farm to the saloon like it was second nature while his mind raced. Before he knew it, Harvey found himself at the front door of the saloon and his heart was pounding. He wiped his hands on his pants before opening the door and stepping into the warm light of the bar.

\--

Dinner passed without incident, much to Amelia’s relief. She had insisted that Emily or Gus would question why she wasn’t drinking her usual beer, but neither seemed to think into her drink selection quite as much as Amelia was. After spending an hour at the saloon eating and catching up with friends, Amelia and Harvey said their goodbyes and headed out of the bar together.

Harvey insisted that they walked through the woods south of the farm since it was a beautiful night and Amelia agreed, so the two walked hand in hand as the fireflies flitted around them. Although the sun was nowhere to be found, the moon was full and bright and cast a lovely illumination on the forest around them. The lake rippled lazily and reflected the bright moon and the dotting of bright stars in the sky. They passed Marnie’s farm, which still had a few lights on that cast a warm glow on the area around them.

Just further ahead was Harvey’s favorite tree in the entire valley. The cherry blossom bloomed every spring and was only located in this one place. If he wasn’t too busy, he would take time out of his day to sit beneath the sweet tree and relax. Once he started dating Amelia, he would often bring her along and they would have many picnics, conversations, and the occasional nap under the tree.

Amelia smiled when Harvey tugged her towards the familiar tree. Once underneath, Harvey turned to look at Amelia and held both of her hands in his. “You know, you look absolutely stunning tonight,” Harvey murmured, which caused Amelia to giggle.

“Oh stop, I’m not wearing anything special. I can’t fit into my nice clothes anymore,” Amelia laughed and fake pouted, which caused a smile to spread across Harvey’s face. He dropped one of her hands and placed his softly on her belly. His heart jumped in his chest as he lazily rubbed circles on her small belly. Amelia simply watched as her boyfriend seemingly got lost in thought.

Harvey took a deep breath and looked up into Amelia’s eyes before planting a long kiss on her forehead. His girlfriend let out a content sigh as she squeezed the one hand she was still holding. Harvey slipped his hand out of hers and placed both of his gently on her upper arms.

“Amelia, I have to tell you something. I love you. I adore you with everything I have and the day you asked me to date you was one of the happiest days of my life. But I really can’t stand being your boyfriend anymore. Not with this,” Harvey’s serious gaze traveled down to her belly before returning to look in Amelia’s bewildered eyes. He could see her start to panic, so Harvey released her arms and took a step back. The world around them was silent as Harvey slowly bent down onto one knee and pulled the bag out of his pocket.

“Amelia, I want you to be my wife. I want to take care of you and our child for the rest of our lives. I want to grow old with you and run your amazing farm together. I want you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Harvey had to blink back tears as he pulled out the beautiful mermaid’s pendant from the bag. The moon shone on the delicate shell that hung off of a silver chain, and Harvey looked up to find Amelia standing with her hands on her mouth, tears dripping from her wide eyes.

Before Harvey could get another word out, Amelia threw herself around Harvey’s neck with enough force to knock them both on the ground. “Yes Harvey, yes yes yes.” Amelia cried excitedly into his neck as Harvey wound his arms around his sobbing girlfriend. He held her and smoothed her hair back lovingly as she cried her happy tears. After a few minutes, Amelia sat back and wiped her eyes before smiling widely at Harvey. He took this moment to place the mermaid pendant around her neck where it gently rested on her pale skin. Amelia fingered the pendant gingerly before placing both hands on Harvey’s face and kissing him forcefully.

They both separated with a laugh and stood up, brushing the grass and cherry blossom petals from their clothing and hair. With an unspoken look, Amelia tightly wound her fingers in Harvey’s and held onto his arm as they made their way back home. As they passed Marnie’s house once more, neither one noticed as a smiling Marnie turned out the porch light and left the forest a little bit darker.

Things were going to be different. But good. Definitely good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA HI EVERYONE. I am SO sorry this fic has taken so long to update! I have been wanting to write for a month now, but today was the first day I was able to really sit down and write.
> 
> AHHH YAY AN ENGAGEMENT. Wondered why Harvey left in the middle of the night? Wonder no more! Ya boy needed his mermaid pendant of course!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to leave feedback, kudos, whatever you feel like! I love hearing from you guys. The next chapter shouldn't take quite as long to update :^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After rumors of their engagement start to spread around town, Amelia and Harvey have only a few days to work through the details of their wedding with a few close friends who have offered their time and expertise. Amelia's anxiety gets the best of her in a close encounter with a friend.

\--chapter four-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The town hadn’t had a wedding in at least ten years, so not only did the news of the wedding spread through the town like wildfire, but everyone was eager to help. Harvey and Amelia had entered Lewis’s home early the next day hand in hand, and before they could even get a word out, Lewis’s eyes made contact with the mermaid pendant that Amelia wore proudly around her neck and his eyes lit up in excitement. Lewis helped Amelia and Harvey through all of the necessary paperwork and set the date for the wedding to be the following Wednesday. 

On Saturday, Amelia walked another crate of kale and potatoes to Pierre’s where she was immediately swarmed by both Haley and Emily who were both browsing through Pierre’s wares as soon as she unloaded her arms. 

“Amelia! Oh my gosh I can’t believe you’re getting married! Do you know what you’re going to wear? How you’re doing your hair?” Haley grabbed Amelia’s hands and shook them excitedly, clearly unable to contain herself. 

“Oh, no it’s all been so sudden that I haven’t really had time to think about it,” Amelia was clearly not expecting to be confronted about her wedding so soon after telling Lewis. 

“Could I make your dress? It would really be an honor after all of the things you have done for me in the last two years. Plus I could use the experience!” Emily offered with a bright smile. The offer alone brought tears to Amelia’s eyes and she nodded happily.  
“If it isn’t too much of a problem, then of course! I would absolutely love that!” Amelia smiled brightly at Emily.

“Whenever you’re done, I’m ready!” Pierre called out to the trio of girls standing nearby. Upon hearing that, Emily and Haley wished Amelia a good day and Amelia promising to stop by after she was done to get the measurements started. 

Amelia collected her payment from Pierre and headed back home to collect enough money to head up to Robin’s home and ask about a home upgrade. The walk was peaceful enough on its own, but Amelia couldn’t help but worry about how the dress fittings would go with Emily later. There was no way she would be able to blame her pregnancy on anything but a baby growing inside her seeing as she was about halfway through her pregnancy already. She placed a hand on her belly, which she found herself doing more and more often these days.

Once Amelia made it to the front door, she removed her hand from her belly and knocked before entering. At the sound of the door jingle, Robin looked up from her carpentry magazine and smiled to see a familiar face. “Ah, Amelia! Great to see you!”

“Hi Robin, long time no see! How have you been?” Amelia asked as she walked up to the counter. 

“Oh you know, business as usual. Nothing too exciting happening - well wait, I misspoke! Congratulations on your engagement!” Robin’s eyes perked up as she remembered that the new gossip in town was centered around the very person standing before her.

“Thank you Robin, it really means a lot.” Amelia smiled warmly at the older woman. “I am actually here about a house upgrade for this reason! I could use the extra space now that Harvey will be moving in! I have the money right here and the hardwood you need is back at the farm.”

Amelia hoped that Robin wouldn’t realize that Harvey has basically been moved in to the farmhouse for the last half a year or so and would buy her excuse. She pulled out the pouch of money that she brought with her and pulled out the exact amount Robin had quoted her at before. Robin counted the money quickly to double-check the amount and then placed it beside her on the counter.

“Amazing! I can’t wait to be back on your farm! You really have made your grandfather proud with the direction you have taken the place. And with the big day coming up, you two will be needing that nursery, right?” Robin’s tone was sly and she gave Amelia a wink for emphasis.

Amelia sputtered in surprise and her mind began reeling. She was wearing a rather loose shirt and the counter was mid-waist. There was no way she had seen her belly right? Or was it her chest? Amelia had definitely noticed some growth in that region, but would the townsfolk notice? Shit. I hope not or some people need to start talking. 

“O-oh, yeah! Harvey and I both want children so I suppose you’re right,” Amelia stuttered out nervously, rubbing her arms as she chuckled to herself. Her ears burned with embarrassment as Robin laughed heartily. If she knew about the pregnancy, Robin hid it well, and it just seemed that she was poking fun at the younger couple. 

The conversation dwindled down pretty quickly after that and Robin promised that she would be out the next morning to start working. Amelia said her goodbyes and headed back home so she could let Harvey know where she was going.

After her quick pit stop, Amelia found herself at the home that Emily and Haley both shared. She steeled her nerves and knocked on the door.

After a few moments, Emily answered the door with a bright grin. “Amelia! Come in come in! I can’t wait to get started.” She said as she ushered the farmer into the doorway. Once inside, Amelia was offered a glass of water, which she happily accepted. Her heartburn was acting up today and the water was a welcome relief for sure. After chatting for a few minutes while Amelia finished her first glass of water and got a refill, the two women made their way into Emily’s room and shut the door. 

“Let’s get started then! Have you thought about what style of dress you envisioned yourself wearing?” Emily asked as she placed a piece of paper and pencil on the table. Amelia took a seat near the table and watched as Emily drew a loose figure of a woman - her she supposed. 

Amelia really had to think about the question. Before she met Harvey, she had dreamt of the types of dress that she would wear when she married her true love. The style had evolved over time, but Amelia had always thought of herself in a more form-fitting gown. She was proud of the work that she had put into her figure, so she didn’t feel the need to hide it.

Unfortunately for her, that was the one thing that she had to do now. Being pregnant - and having the town not know that she was expecting - severely limited the types of dresses that she could wear if she wanted to keep the secret to tell on her own terms. The realization of that was definitely a bittersweet one for her. While she was upset that she wouldn’t have the dream wedding she had always imagined, she knew that it was for the best and she wouldn’t really have it any other way. So she answered honestly. 

“Really, I’m not so sure. My style has changed so much that I’m not really sure what would look best on my body. I was hoping you would have some ideas in mind.”

Emily’s eyes lit up and she nodded. “Well, of course! I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t already have some things in mind,” Emily giggled to herself and pulled out a long tape measure from one of the drawers in her desk. “I can take some quick measurements and then draw up some sketches for you?”

Amelia’s stomach dropped, but she nodded. There was really no way of hiding this one. Emily instructed her to stand up with her arms at her side at first. Emily began from her shoulders and arms and methodically took any and all measurements that she would deem necessary. As she moved further down. Amelia could feel her heart nearly fluttering in her stomach. Her hands were sweaty and she did her best to hide the fact that they were trembling slightly. 

Emily’s wrist brushed across her belly as she took a measurement of her waist, and Emily paused. She looked up at Amelia quizzically. “Have you eaten recently? Your stomach is grumbling something fierce.” Amelia nodded truthfully, she had grabbed an apple on her way to Emily’s house. Her heart was pounding so hard that she was surprised Emily didn’t mention anything about it.

Shaking the thought off, Emily continued on getting the measurement for her waist when she stopped once more. This time, Amelia and Emily both knew what she felt. It didn’t take a doctor to guess what could have caused such a sudden twitch. “Amelia…..are you..?”

Emily’s voice sounded far away and Amelia struggled to see out of the pinpricks that her vision had reduced to. Her hands and face felt clammy and her body felt light, almost like she could float away. She could hear one more frantic yell and then suddenly there was nothing.

\---

Harvey was sitting at the clinic, casually flipping through a magazine when his phone rang. He cleared his throat quickly and picked up the phone. “Dr. Harvey, how-”

He was cut off by the sound of a frantic woman on the other line, he couldn’t quite tell who. “Ma’am, calm down. Is this an emergency?” Harvey was already pulling out his travel bag as he held his phone between his head and shoulder. 

“Harvey, it’s Amelia. She’s at my house, please come,” Emily pleaded. This time, Harvey could understand the voice and matched who it belonged to. He gave a quick affirmation and hung up the phone. He was out the door in an instant and he didn’t even bother locking the empty clinic behind him. His heart was pounding, what had happened to Amelia?

Thankfully, Emily and Haley’s house was not far away. Harvey was greeted at the front door by a flustered Emily who wordlessly escorted him to her bedroom, where Amelia lay on her bed with a wet washcloth draped over her forehead. She was awake and visibly shaken, but she seemed to relax a bit at the sight of Harvey rushing toward her.

Harvey kneeled down by the bedside and opened up his bag, but was stopped when he felt Amelia’s arms wrap around his shoulders. He could feel her trembling, but with her face buried in his neck, it was impossible to tell if the cause was tears or fear. 

“Thank you for getting here so quickly. I was taking her measurements while standing and all of a sudden she became clammy and pale and she passed out. She didn’t hit anything when she passed out, thankfully I was right there. She was only out for a few minutes, which is when I called you.” Emily carefully recapped anything that Harvey might have needed to know as she stood a few feet behind him.

Harvey nodded at Emily and separated himself from Amelia long enough to take her vitals. Aside from the wild pulse, Amelia seemed to be healthy. Harvey sat down on the bed beside her and Amelia readily crawled into his lap. She was still silent and was focusing on her breathing. Her eyes were closed and she subconsciously cradled her stomach protectively, something that didn’t escape Emily’s detection. 

“My best guess is a severe anxiety attack. I appreciate you calling me so quickly and making sure she didn’t hit anything on her way down,” Harvey explained and rubbed soothing circles into Amelia’s back. He could feel the tension in her muscles slowly start to relax.

“Forgive me if I’m reaching here, but is the baby going to be okay?” Emily cautiously asked. In an instant, Harvey could feel Amelia tense up tighter than she was before, which caused him to sigh.

“Yes, the baby should be fine as long as she tries to relax as much as possible. Amelia has been incredibly anxious for the last few weeks about people finding out.” Harvey explained hesitantly. While it was his baby too, he felt wrong speaking on her behalf. Emily stepped towards the side of the bed and sat down beside the duo. She placed a reassuring hand on Amelia’s head and smoothed the sweaty hair off of her forehead. 

“Congratulations hun, I honestly couldn’t tell until we both felt that kick. I won’t tell anyone, you have my word,” Emily soothed softly. In response, Amelia opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Meanwhile, Harvey looked down at Amelia, the concern in his eyes replaced by a newfound bewilderment. “The baby kicked?”

Amelia nodded with a light chuckle. She uncurled from Harvey’s lap as she relaxed further. “I’m sorry I fainted on you. I should have been honest from the beginning, but I didn’t want you to judge me. I’m worried about what the rest of the town will think when they found out that we are getting married because I’m pregnant,” Amelia explained with a halfhearted grin.

“I’m not marrying you because you are pregnant, Amelia. I’m marrying you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You being pregnant is just a wonderful addition.” Harvey spoke up after Amelia finished. His tone was both loving and stern so his point would be proven to the duo.

Emily couldn’t hide the smile that spread across her face. “I wouldn’t have doubted you for an instant, love. You are one of my very closest friends and I’m nothing but ecstatic for the both of you. I honestly think the town will take a few days to warm up to the idea, but no one is going to judge you for it. Everyone adores you, after all,” Emily grinned at her friend, who also couldn’t stop the small smile from peeking out. “Anyway, why don’t we finish these measurements if you are feeling up to it and I can design you a dress that should keep your stomach pretty hidden? I was pretty close to being done actually.” Harvey and Amelia both nodded and Emily resumed her measurements. While Emily was finishing up, Harvey wrote a few more notes down on his portable chart and packed the rest of his equipment into his bag. 

Once Emily finished up, she gave Amelia a tight hug and sent the duo on their way with Amelia set to come back on Tuesday for an alteration before the big day. On their way out the door, Harvey led Amelia to the clinic. Once inside, he had her lay down on a table where he performed a quick check of the baby with a heart monitor and the ultrasound machine. With that scare, they both wanted to be sure that nothing had happened, just in case. 

“Hey, while we are here looking at our kiddo, do you want to know the gender?” Harvey asked as he watched the screen intently. Amelia paused, but then shook her head. 

“I want it to be a surprise. Maybe we can have Maru record the gender for us and make sure things are developing correctly.” To this, Harvey nodded and systematically avoided any area that would spoil the surprise for the two of them.

After the quick examination and a reassurance that everything was fine, the two locked up the clinic for the day and headed home, where Harvey instructed Amelia to go take a bath and relax.

\---

The next few days passed by rather quickly for Harvey, but dragged on for Amelia. Harvey had insisted - Doctor’s Orders™ - that Amelia stay inside and relax until after the wedding. They didn’t need any more anxiety attacks after the most recent episode. Instead, Harvey took over the farm labor that he had actually gotten quite accustomed to doing by now.

Harvey dismissed Robin’s curiosity about his presence on the farm and Amelia’s absence quickly. He simply told her that she had caught a bug and was being well taken care of and not to worry about her too much. Robin agreed and set off to renovating the home, careful not to disturb Amelia in the bedroom.  
Amelia hadn’t had multiple days off in a row since she moved to Stardew Valley, and she honestly was not a fan of it. She didn’t know what to do without her farm work, and she thought she may go crazy from being in the same room all day without Harvey. Instead, she watched a lot of television, played with Doug when he was awake, and pouted at Harvey masterfully when he returned, but to no avail. He was not budging from his decision and there was no amount of puppy-dog eyes that would change his mind. Damn him.

Tuesday gave Amelia a sweet release, as she had a very important meeting with Emily that Harvey couldn’t argue against. She nearly skipped all the way to Emily’s house, but held back so she wouldn’t draw unnecessary attention to herself. Plus, she had been feeling extra tender and achy in the last few days, and the last thing she wanted was to was aggravate that.

Once inside Emily’s house, she was greeted with a warm hug from the blue haired female and was ushered into the bedroom quickly. She shut the door and removed a black dress bag from the closet and had Amelia step in front of the angled mirrors. Emily removed the dress from the bag and Amelia stared in awe at the beautiful fabric that flowed out. Emily helped Amelia undress into her undergarments and then carefully step into the soft dress. 

Amelia couldn’t begin to describe the overwhelming emotion that she felt when she looked at herself in the dress for the first time. Knowing that the garment was made especially for her was one thing, but she felt absolutely beautiful. Emily had designed an empire waisted dress that had a lace top and soft gem and lace beading on the bust. Amelia turned and admired Emily’s masterpiece from many angles and felt the soft fabric as she bunched it up gently in her hands. Emily had worked her magic and it was nearly impossible to tell that her belly was bigger than normal thanks to the heightened waistline. 

“Emily, this is stunning. I can’t believe you made this in such short notice, this is beautiful.” Amelia choked out after a few moments of stunned silence. She felt her eyes well up with tears and she laughed as she clumsily wiped them away.

Emily beamed at Amelia in the mirror and began to pinch in places that would need alterations. This process turned out to be fairly short, thanks to her accurate measurements. Once her planned alterations were marked on the dress and written on paper, Emily helped her out of the dress and back into her normal clothes. 

“Thankfully I won’t have to do too much for this dress! You’ll be back in it in no time, hun. Less than 24 hours actually!” Emily winked at Amelia, who returned a smile and a giggle. 

“I can’t wait. I really can’t thank you enough Emily, this is an amazing favor you are doing for me.” Emily dismissed her with a coy wave.

“It’s really nothing. You do so much for everyone, I feel that it’s the least I can do. I’m having a lot of fun and I have another piece to add to my portfolio!”

Emily and Amelia chatted a bit more before Amelia’s stomach rumbled, signaling to both girls that it was lunch time. Amelia waved and headed out of the house and back towards the farm. When she stepped onto the path past her house, she could see Harvey with his back to her. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his sweaty torso. 

“You are going to be blown away by this dress, love. Emily really outdid herself.”

“You look great in anything, but I am excited nonetheless.” Harvey twisted in her arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I think Robin is finishing up inside if you wanted to go talk to her. I’ll be in soon to make lunch.” Harvey nodded towards the door, where Robin’s tools were sitting outside.

Amelia nodded and headed inside to meet Robin, who gave her a quick tour of the house. Her work was beautiful as always, and she even went so far as to add a wooden crib and twin sized bed into one of the rooms. The other was left empty. 

Amelia thanked Robin for what felt like the thousandth time in ten minutes, which Robin coyly brushed off. Once she left, Harvey came inside and headed straight to the shower. Amelia sat at the kitchen table and rubbed Doug’s belly while she waited for him to return.

\---

The rest of the night passed by quickly, and Amelia found herself yawning on the couch. She turned to snuggle into Harvey’s chest, but he gently pushed her away and stood up. She pouted in protest, but Harvey only chuckled in return. He went into the bedroom and returned moments later with a small bag. 

“Well, I will see you tomorrow morning honey. Get some good sleep, I’ll see you before you know it.” Harvey kissed Amelia’s forehead before turning and heading to the door. He was stopped when Amelia’s hand quickly shot up after him.

“Wait!! Where are you going?” She questioned him almost frantically. She stood up and pulled him into a tight embrace.

‘You know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” Harvey teased playfully and poked Amelia’s nose. She scrunched her nose at him in response and stuck out her tongue.

“That’s an old wives tale and you know it. Come snuggle with me.”

“Rules are rules, love. Besides,” Harvey placed a kiss on her left cheek before continuing. “I actually do have some things that I need to take care of tomorrow morning. I promise we will see each other before too long.” He finished and placed a second kiss on her right cheek.

After pouting at him for a few more seconds, Amelia relented. “Fine, I guess I’ll accept that.” She pulled Harvey in for a sweet kiss. Her fingers caressed the sides of his face and she smiled to herself, breaking the contact between their lips. Harvey stole one more quick kiss before kissing the top of her head and stepping away. 

The two exchanged goodbyes and they each retreated into their respective bedrooms to await the first of the biggest days of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! It's still the weekend (by a slim margin since it's 2am here), and I couldn't stop writing last night! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and the next chapter will have the wedding! I'm pretty excited for that, and I hope y'all are just as excited!
> 
> Amelia is currently 20 weeks along in her pregnancy, which means halfway done! I'm definitely going to skip ahead some and do some small jumps. Doing a chapter for each week would quickly get out of hand, and that's not a monster I'm ready to deal with.
> 
> Also, let me know in the comments whether or not you think Amelia and Harvey will have a boy or a girl!
> 
> For those who are catching up, I edited the time between chapters 3 and 4! It was originally about 3 weeks, now it is 2 months.  
> Here was my rough timeline:  
> Amelia was about 11 weeks along when she finally got her positive pregnancy test, Harvey proposed at 19 weeks, and they get married at 20 weeks!


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding day!

\--chapter five-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia didn’t sleep much that night, and by the time her alarm went off at six in the morning, she was already awake and watching Doug sleep at her feet. Almost as if she was on auto-pilot, she climbed out of bed and dressed in her typical work clothes and headed out the door to start on some simple chores.  
A vast majority of her crops were on a timed sprinkler system, so the time Amelia spent watering her crops was reduced drastically. She then moved on to check on her fruit trees to pick any that were ripe. Maybe she would bring some fresh fruit to Marnie’s house as she got ready.  
The animals were a much longer chore since there were so many of them. Amelia was very particular with the way she cared for her farm animals; she made it very important to make sure each animal was properly groomed, cleaned, and loved on. As a result, each time she entered the barn or coop, she was always swarmed with a flock of animals noisily greeting her. It was easily her favorite chore to take care of, and she realized it would be one she sorely missed once she was caring for a human baby around the clock.

After about 2 hours of farm work was completed, Amelia returned to her farmhouse to shower and prepare for the big day ahead of her. In the shower, Amelia found herself rubbing her taut stomach as she imagined what the day would turn out like. The baby fluttered almost as if sensing Amelia’s anxiety about the day, which made Amelia smile widely to herself. 

Showering was really the only thing that Amelia herself needed to take care of, and once that was done, she found herself standing around her room in a tank top and shorts rubbing the mermaid pendant. She was used to being busy well into noon, but she promised herself that she wouldn’t overwork herself on the day of her wedding anyway. She checked the clock once more-8:20 am-and slipped on a pair of tan strappy sandals that sat by the door. She grabbed her basket of fresh fruit, oranges and peaches, and walked onto the porch and locked the door behind her.

Now that the sun was up and the rest of the world was awake, Amelia marveled at what a nice day it truly was. The sun was warm and shone without any cloud coverage, but the light breeze prevented the warmth from making her sweat. Her farm animals were out in their pens enjoying the weather, quite noisy actually, and this attracted Doug’s attention. He ran over to the barn’s fence and barked happily at one of her younger sheep. Doug and the sheep got along the instant the little guy was born and Doug spent most of the nice days by the fence.

Once she was certain that her farm was not going to burn down without her there, Amelia made the short journey south to Marnie’s ranch. Once she was at the door, she readjusted the basket on her hip and raised her hand to knock, but before her hand even made contact with the wood, Emily threw the door open. 

“Good morning Amelia! Aaaahhhh it’s your wedding day!” Emily squealed and ushered her into the house. Behind her, Marnie stood against the wall and Haley sat at the table surrounded with different materials to get her ready for the day.

Emily’s enthusiasm was certainly infectious, as Amelia couldn’t stop the goofy grin that spread across her face. She placed the basket of fruit on the table and went around the room hugging each of the three women.

“I really appreciate you guys helping me get ready today. I brought some fruit if you’d like to help yourself!” Amelia gestured to the basket of produce she had set on the counter moments before, and Emily wasted no time grabbing a peach and taking a large bite out of it, which made Amelia giggle.

While Emily and Marnie nibbled on some peaches and oranges, Haley ushered Amelia to sit down at the chair she was occupying just before. She watched as the blonde beauty pulled out different makeup products and prepare her tools, much like an artist would. She had insisted that her makeup be as natural as possible, to which Haley grudgingly accepted. She wanted to look and mostly feel like herself when she married her best friend, and she was thankful that Haley understood that. 

As promised, the makeup application process was pretty quick. Haley helped to even out her skin tone without hiding the freckles that adorned her nose and cheekbones, filled in her brows, and applied eyeliner and mascara to accentuate her green eyes. By the time her makeup was done, Amelia’s hair had also finished drying, so Haley then set to work on braiding sections of Ameila’s hair into a delicate crown around her head. The rest of her long hair was pinned into a loose bun.

Once hair and makeup was done, all that was left for Amelia to do was to slip into her dress and head down to the town square. She remained seated at the table and quietly nibbled on an orange slice while Emily went into the bathroom to retrieve the dress she had hung up. Without her energetic presence, it was quiet in the ranch house for a few moments and Amelia could take some time to think to herself. 

A warm and gentle hand rubbed Amelia’s shoulder, causing her to look up. Marnie’s motherly smile beamed down at her, and Amelia felt more comforted by the gesture. “Are you ready for today?”

“I am. I really love Harvey, so I’m really excited that we are getting married. I’m just a little nervous about the baby situation. I still don't know what the town will think,” Amelia smiled, but deep down she was pretty terrified. The ones who knew about her pregnancy had all been wonderful, but then again they were some of her closest friends in town. Amelia had no way to judge anyone else’s reaction, seeing as she was the first woman to be pregnant in at least seven years as far as she knew.

“You’ll be fine, love. I’m sure no one is going to really fuss. After all, you will be married by the end of the day. Anyone who doesn’t agree may not have your best interest at heart, so don’t take it personally,” Marnie’s sweet voice did wonders on Amelia’s nerves, and she could feel herself calm down as she studied Marnie’s words. Amelia’s face widened into a genuine smile and she placed her hand on top of Marnie’s and gave it a light squeeze.

“Amelia! Are you ready to get into your dress?” Emily poked her head around the corner after a few seconds of silence and her excited energy was nearly palpable in the room. Amelia stood up from her seat and flashed two thumbs up in Emily’s direction. Emily let out a squeal of excitement, earning a chuckle from Marnie, and hustled over to Amelia with the dress held carefully above the ground. Emily, Marnie, and Amelia made their way to the floor length mirror that hung in Marnie’s living room. 

With the help of Marnie and Emily, Amelia disrobed and folded her clothes into a neat pile on a chair. Amelia looked into the mirror, where she noticed all sets of eyes fell on her taut stomach. On Amelia’s small, but toned frame, her bump was more evident than when it was clothed. She lightly hugged her belly before turning to Emily and grinning widely. The two women helped Amelia into the dress, careful to not disturb her belly or hairdo as they went. When the last button was done, Haley walked to Amelia’s side with the veil Emily had crafted for her. She pinned the veil into place and adjusted the fabric so it was laying flat over Amelia’s face.

All of the women in the room stood behind Amelia and observed the young woman as she took in her appearance. She never thought of herself as the bridal type, but she felt right staring at the woman in the mirror. She was silent for a long while as she looked at every beautiful detail her friend had stitched for her. Amelia turned and beamed at her rag-tag bridal party and pulled them all into a tight hug. “Thank you guys.”

After everyone was dressed and ready to go, the four women made their way down the path to the town square. Marnie filled in Amelia in on the few cues she needed to follow once they separated, but Amelia truthfully didn’t hear most of it. She was too focused on keeping her dress off of the dirt path and avoiding any large holes and rocks that could snag her dress.

The group of women slowed to a stop in front of Haley and Emily’s house before Amelia even knew it. Marnie handed her a delicate bouquet of tulips with a note tied to the stems, which Amelia opened and read:

We wish we could be there, but Marnie let us know that today was your special day. We love you so much honey.  
Mom and Dad

Amelia blinked the tears away before they got the chance to ruin her makeup and gave Marnie a tight squeeze. “Thank you Marnie. And thank you guys so much.” She gave each woman a genuine smile, which they all returned. She really was lucky to have made such lasting friendships in this town. With a final wave, the trio rounded the corner and took their seats at the ceremony.

\---

In the heart of town, Harvey stood next to Mayor Lewis, wringing his hands nervously. The whole town had gathered for the event, and events like these didn’t happen too often in their little town. Even Marnie, Emily, and Haley had finally arrived, and he knew that they had been helping her get ready. It was a beautiful day for a wedding, and the air was filled with the sweet scent of flowers that Evelyn and Caroline had arranged in barrels around the town and the sound of the town happily chatting away as they waited.

He didn’t have much to be nervous for, but there was a nagging voice in the back of his head that told him otherwise. What if she finally realized there was better out there? What if she didn’t want to be with him after all? What if-

Harvey’s train of thought immediately derailed as the crowd of townsfolk went silent, prompting him to look up. When his eyes met Amelia’s, his heart lurched up into his throat. God, was she gorgeous. Amelia smiled at him and any insecurities he had dissipated immediately. She carefully made her way to Harvey, careful not to trip on the brick path with her heels. Her face felt hot as she felt all eyes on her, but she did not take her eyes off of Harvey even once. 

Once she made it to Harvey’s side, he slipped his hand in hers and they turned to face the town and Mayor Lewis.

“When Amelia first arrived in Pelican Town, no one knew if she would fit in with our community...but she brought her grandfather’s lively spirit back with her and I think I speak for all of us when I say it was sorely missed. From this day forward, Amelia is going to be as much a part of this town as any of us!” Mayor Lewis chuckled and turned to Amelia and Harvey and placed a gentle hand on top of their entwined ones. The couple could tell that Harvey had the faintest glimmer of tears in his eyes, which warmed both of their hearts to the core. They were truly loved in this town.

“It is my great honor on this 6th day of summer to unite Harvey and Amelia in the bonds of marriage!” Mayor Lewis exclaimed happily with a flourish. He turned to look at the couple again, which garnered him a chuckle from them both. He stepped back so he was closer to the crowd and began speaking again as he pulled a camera out of his front pocket.

“Well, let’s get right to it! As the mayor of Pelican Town and the regional bearer of the matrimonial seal, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Harvey, you may now kiss your bride!”

As if he needed no further instruction, Harvey pulled Amelia into a gentle kiss as Lewis’s camera flashed, signaling cheers from the town. Amelia pulled back, tears pushing at the corner of her eyes as she smiled widely at her new husband. She threw her arms around his neck as she stepped up to press another kiss to his lips. Harvey responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up, and spinning her around in lazy circles. 

Marnie let out a whoop of joy and danced her way in a little circle, while the townsfolk celebrated with each other. After the ceremony ended, everyone started to make their way over to the saloon to celebrate

Once everyone was inside, Gus and Emily went around to each table to pour everyone a glass of wine. When Emily reached Harvey and Amelia’s table, she filled Harvey’s glass and headed back behind the counter. Gus noticed this and called to the couple from across the room, “Emily! Get some wine for the new bride! This is a celebration!”

“I can’t.” Amelia called back in a voice too quiet to hear. The saloon was noisy enough that her voice had been drowned out. “What? I can’t hear you!”

“I can’t have wine, Gus.” Amelia stood up a bit from her chair and called back to him, a little louder this time just as the whole saloon went quiet.

Harvey’s face paled as he looked up at his new wife. He was surprised to see that she wasn’t an anxious wreck at this point, because this time last week she would have just left the bar without saying anything. Amelia placed her hand on top of Harvey’s and squeezed, so he also stood up next to her. All curious eyes were on them.

“Well, I guess now is as good a time as ever. I can’t have any alcohol because I’m carrying a minor.” Amelia said. A few people gave her quizzical looks, and Amelia chuckled knowing that her lame joke wasn’t going to cut it. “I’m pregnant. Harvey and I are expecting.”

At that revelation, Emily let out a supportive whoop. Amelia’s heart was pounding in her chest, but knowing her husband was right behind her was all the support she needed to face the entire town. 

“No way! I can’t even tell, you’re so tiny!” Jodi and Caroline piped up from a table near theirs. “Thank Emily for that one. She made this beautiful dress for me.” Amelia responded and pulled the flowy fabric tighter against her body, showing the slight bump that she was hiding before. 

The saloon was filled with excited whispers and Evelyn stood up and crossed the room to their side. She pulled the couple into a tight hug, which allowed Amelia to release all of the tension she had built up for the last 20 weeks of her pregnancy. "You've made this old woman very happy," Evelyn whispered to the couple and wiped a small tear from her eyes.  
At last, everyone in town knew and everyone seemed happy for the couple.

\---

As the afternoon wore on, Amelia and Harvey sat at their table and quietly observed the party that had unfolded in the saloon. Most of the town adults had had multiple glasses of wine at this point and it was obvious, while the younger generation sat aside and laughed at their antics. The atmosphere was warm and Amelia felt wholly enveloped in the loving environment that this small town fostered. 

She wrapped her arm around Harvey's and leaned her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh of happiness. Harvey leaned over and planted a long kiss on her temple and then rested his head lightly on hers. They had no real idea of what their day would turn out, but in the end, it was everything they could have wished for and then some. The couple spent the rest of the night surrounded by people that loved and cared for them and basked in the cozy glow of the newlywed bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO.
> 
> Do you remember me and this fic? I had some MAJOR life events that got in the way of me writing and I apologize for that! I graduated from college in early May and started my full-time job a few weeks later! My boyfriend and I move into our adult apartment in a few weeks, so hopefully in the next month or so, my life will settle down into a routine so I can update some more!
> 
> For the meantime, here is the highly anticipated wedding chapter! I hope I did this justice for you guys :)


End file.
